Apparatus of this kind are known and, for security reasons, are normally in the form of permanent structures built more or less into the structure of the building in which they are intended to give service to the general public. When wishing to place the cabinet adjacent a wall of the room in which the apparatus is to be installed, or in a corner of the room, the number of possible locations is limited because sufficient room must be allowed for opening and closing the door. Permanently or fixedly installed apparatus may afford but limited access for re-filling the store or for servicing the apparatus components, and may restrict the use to which the room can be put. In addition, the costs of permanently installing such apparatus are relatively high and the presence of such an apparatus in a room may create a problem when wishing to re-allocate rooms between different departments of the establishment in question.
Consequently, a prime object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the kind described in the introduction, which reduces the drawbacks mentioned above.